It's a Silent Night
by PKerKairi
Summary: After suffering terrible break ups, Ash, May, Paul and Leaf decided to form a band! Four years have passed and now they group has reached superstardom, but when they meet up with their old flames, will love be born again? Will love be destroyed? Only one way to find out... Ikairishipping, Contestshipping, Oldrivalshipping, Pokeshipping along with some Specialshipping in the end.
1. Prologue

**_Author's Note:_**

**Hey guys! I know most of your are probably screeching because I should update my next story, however, I kind a got sick last week and couldn't complete the chapter. I'm half-way done with it, but it'll probably be out by next week. THIS STORY, however, I have a bit prepared. This is the prologue and I hope you all enjoy. The updating to this story might be a bit all over the place-but I'll try to upload it as much as possible. Anyways, on with the story!**

* * *

_"It's the same again and again!" screeched a brunette, her brown hair, which was tied neatly in two pigtails, bounced around angrily around her face. Her sapphire eyes burned with intense anger and betrayal. _

_"No, it's not. Just listen to me." retorted the green-haired male. He tried to keep his composure cool, but he was clenching his fists._

_The two were standing by the shoreline in Slateport City, an apparent checkered cloth and picnic basket lay forgotten a couple feet away. About fifty yards away were a group of giggling girls—their eyes full of malice as they stared at the fighting couple._

_"I heard enough!" the brunette screamed shrilly, "I should've known that you'd never change!"_

_"Come on, it was just one complement, nothing more!" His anger and sense of guilt began to rise within him._

_The brunette, however, let out a hallowed laugh, "Yeah, I don't think telling a girl she looks really damn good and inviting her over to your house later counts as a compliment."_

_"Wait, what?" The anger in his voice was forgotten in that moment, confusion etched in his face._

_However, the brunette jabbed her thumb behind her, where the group of girls started to hide their faces, "I know they take things to the extreme, but I highly doubt they would make something like that up."_

_The confusion vanished as the boy yelled in her face, "You're too trusting! Why do you believe them over your own boyfriend! What the hell is wrong with you?!"_

_Tears quickly formed in her eyes as the brunette abruptly walked past the green haired boy and muttered, "I'm going for a walk…"_

_With her arms crossed, the ignored all the sneers from the groups of girls and just tried to calm herself down. The sound of the waves splashing against the shore slowly calmed down the brunette, and she began to replay the fight in her mind. Out of all their spats, this is one of the worst yet. They never argued to this extent. She let out a dejected sigh and ran her finger through her hair._

_"Of course I'd blow up over something his fan girls would say…I just can't help it…I've seen him when he use to play his fan girls…. I get so scared that he might be…"_

_Shaking her head, and turning around, the brunette let out a small sigh, "Maybe I should just go and try to talk with him again. I just hope we can get over this one…."_

_She started to jog back, her sad expression turning into a light smile. However, she arrived to a scene that she should've expected to happen. Instead of seeing him alone, she saw the group of girls huddled around him. Jealousy swelled inside the brunette as she stomped her way there, but then immediately regretted it. She saw another girl clamped onto the male tightly, kissing him roughly. He had his hands on her shoulders. _

_Tears quickly came as she tried to hold them back—but failed. Everything seemed to fall apart at that moment. The brunette began to slowly walk away into the city. Once she was a safe distance away, she pulled out her cell phone and sent the boy one text:_

**_{It's over. Goodbye.}_**

* * *

_"So…it's already been a year…"_

_A young man with purple hair and onyx eyes was smiling slightly as he walked the path inside Twinleaf Forest. He agreed to meet with his girlfriend in this secluded area, first because this was going to be her last day in this small town and second, this is where he took her for their first date._

_He had his hands in his pocket, his usual gesture, but inside his pocket was a small black box. He might not be so good with jewelry, but he hoped his fashion crazy lover would at least be happy at the thought of buying her something._

_A small sarcastic chuckle escaped his lips, knowing that she would probably maim him for not remembering all the fashion crazes she drones into him. _

_As he walked down the path, memories floated by him. The time he asked her out…the day they went to a carnival and the way her face lit up when he won her a life-sized stuffed dog. They babysat his brother's kids and her laugh as she and his small baby niece giggled as they played._

_He managed to find the area where he promised to meet his girlfriend. They promised on meeting near a small stream that's located inside—where they had the picnic. _

_Brushing off that smile and returning his usual expressionless demeanor, he walked away from the man-made path and towards the stream. Trees surrounded him—but his own path was familiar._

_After about five minutes of walking, he appeared into the clearing—but he almost wished he hadn't. There, about three yards away from him, stood his beautiful girlfriend, her eyes widened and her lips captured with another guys. Immediately, the happiness went away, leaving behind a scowl far greater than he had ever given. _

_After about five grueling seconds, he coughed out loud—making the pair jump and the boy push away from her. He had brown hair and equally brown eyes. He seemed afraid at the sight of the purple haired boy—but also annoyed._

_The girl had navy blue hair and bright sapphire eyes, a shocked and apologetic look on her face. She took a step towards him, her lower lip slightly quivering and mumbled, "I-It's not what—"_

_However, the glaring purple haired boy lifted up a hand to silence her. Then, his cold voice mixed with anger filled the quiet terrain, "I don't want to hear it. Next time, don't play someone if you don't want to be with them. Next time, just dump me."_

_"B-But—"_

_The boy turned his back on the duo, taking out the small box in his hand. Scoffing, and ignoring the throbbing pain in his heart, he threw the box on the ground, "Listen, Troublesome girl, because I'm only going to say this once. Find your happiness, but don't put the happiness of others in harm's way. In uglier ways, we're done and don't try to contact me."_

_He heard a heavy sob from behind him, and his heart seemed to turn to stone and crack slightly. Ignoring the anger, jealousy, and heartbreak, the purple hair boy just turned his head towards the brunette boy._

_He wanted to punch him, but the purple haired boy just managed to keep his cool as he spoke, "She's all yours. Keep her."_

_Ignoring the sobs and heartache, the purple haired boy walked away. As he did, his heart screamed in agony._

* * *

_"I wonder where he went this time…."_

_A girl with chocolate-brown hair that reached mid back and startling jade eyes shook her head and sighed. She was talking a walk through the local park in Pallet Town—waiting for her boyfriend. They promised to meet up under their favorite oak tree at around 3 p.m.—but as usual, he was late. At first, the girl would be suspicious—but he always reassured her that he wasn't doing anything wrong. Although his track record isn't exactly clean—the girl knew that she could trust him no matter what._

_Deciding not to wait around, the girl had decided to just walk around and take in the serenity before having the rest of her day with her egoistic, arrogant, loving boyfriend._

_The girl smiled warmly as she took in the sounds of the birds chirping and children playing around with their parents. There were no clouds in the sky—all in all—a seemingly perfect day._

_After about fifteen minutes, the girl became tired of walking around. Slightly irritated, she had decided to head towards the center of the park where small shops are stood around selling simple things, like snacks or relatively cheap jewelry. She hadn't bought some fresh fruit salad in a while—and knowing her boyfriend—he could take his time. _

_After a few minutes of silent walking, the girl found her way and gave a cheery smile to the girl at the makeshift counter. "Hello Jessica."_

_The said counter girl, Jessica, gave the girl a weary smile, "Hey there …would you like the usual?"_

_"Um…sure, yeah, sure…" The brunette noticed Jessica's strange behavior, but decided to leave it to rest. She tended to act like that from time to time. While Jessica was making the snack, the other gave another attempted at a cheery smile, "So, have you seen my flake for a boyfriend? He promised he'd be here by now—but hasn't turned up."_

_Jessica's hand sharply slipped from the counter she was holding and gave her a small frown. The brunette, paling slightly, let out an airy laugh, "Um…are you okay Jessica?"_

_Ignoring the increasing awkwardness, Jessica leaned onto the counter so those around her couldn't hear what she was about to whisper to her now frightened friend, "He arrived fifteen minutes ago…but he was….oh, how do I say this?"_

_"Say what?" Fear was slowly trickling away from the brunette, leaving behind anger," Spit it out, Jessica."_

_Jessica gave her a pitiful glance, "Ohhh….I saw him with another girl. At first, I thought they were just friends…but that girl kept on latching herself to him. I saw him push away….but she was relentless."_

_"…Where?" Her voice came out as a choked whisper._

_Moving away, Jessica pointed towards the end of the center, down the center between two stores, "I saw the other girl drag him there….they never came back out. I—I'm so sorr—"_

_However, the brunette just stood up and marched her way there. Anger was completely evident in every step she took that all other pedestrians who were about to greet her knew immediately to walk away. Making her way through the alley between the two shops, she silently marched into the shaded darkness._

_In this faint darkness stood two teens; one spiky auburn hair boy and the other was a long blonde haired girl. Both of their eyes were closed and the one who blond hair had her arms secured tightly around the other's neck while the other had his hands on her arms. _

_The brunette, with tears threatening to fall, placed up all the courage she could muster and cleared her throat. The boy, opening his eyes in shock, pushed the blond away from him and looked at the brunette. The look in his eyes were the look of absolute shock, "I-It's not what you—"_

_"Save it." The brunette replied coldly, "I don't want to hear any of your excuses."_

_The boy was shell-shocked, while the blond girl just gave the brunette a scoff. Glowering, she focused her attention to the blond and realized that she recognized her, "Weren't you one of his ex-cheerleaders…Charlotte, right?"_

_"Head cheerleader," Charlotte replied, looking a bit smug. "And his favorite I might add."_

_The brunette just took on a deeper scowl, "I can tell."_

_"H-hey…please listen." Said the boy, who recovered from his shocked expression and was now wearing a look of absolute sadness; He walked towards the brunette and grabbing her hand. She, on the other hand, was revolted and tried to pull away as she grumbled, "Let me go."_

_"Not until you listen. It's all a big—"_

_"Mistake?" She interrupted, glaring harshly at him, "It's all a big mistake? Well, it didn't look like a mistake to me as you were so into that kiss. How long have you been cheating on me? A week…? A month…? Maybe even a year?"_

_Before the boy could interrupt, she continued with her rant, tears threatening to fall, "I trusted you. I. Trusted. __**You.**__ You promised me that you'd never cheat, and I was stupid enough to believe you. Now, I know to never do that again."_

_"You're angry. Please, just—"_

_"No!" She screamed, finally pulling away from him and taking a few steps back, "No! I won't calm down because this is it. We're done! I told before Oak, I don't like self-inflected pain, and I won't do that if it means being with you and having my heart be broken by you every time I see a girl attempt to kiss you and you fall for it every time. I—I just…"_

_Looking at him, whose face took on a look of hopelessness and anger, and towards Charlotte, who was wearing a triumphant smile, the girl finally cracks as tears trickled down her face. Her voice came out as a small whisper, "I was wrong about you…."_

_She then ran off, ignoring Jessica's voice as she called out to her friend and ignoring the strange looks her neighbors gave her. All she wanted was to go home._

* * *

_A dejected sigh echoed through the large building as a raven-haired boy sat down on the floor. He was visiting his best friend's house after she texted him, ranting about how her ex-boyfriend doesn't leave her alone and she needed company. He knew that as soon as his friend's sisters let him in—the pained expressions on their faces that followed him as he walked in—that he should've ran to her bedroom and consult her right away. But first, he needed to steel his resolve. After all, he might lose himself once he entered his friend's room and she rambles on about her ex-boyfriend, crying at how stupid he was and how she loves him and other rubbish._

**_'Loves him…'_**_ The though echoed in the raven's mind as he slowly stood up. __**'Loves him…but not me…'**_

_His face reddened at the thought of his beautiful best friend loving him like how he loves her; although, that seemed impossible. Letting out another sigh, he slowly made his way upstairs and knocked on his friend's door. Strangely, it didn't open. __**'Odd…'**__ The raven thought. She always opened the door when there's a knock._

_He knocked a second time—but still nothing. His mind tugged at the memories of one of the sisters giving the raven a sly smile and saying that if she never opens the door, that he opens it himself. Although he was a gentlemen—his friend's texts did worry him. _

_Knowing that his mother would probably scold him about entering a girl's room without invitation, he opened the door and met an eye-full. His best friend, with her fiery orange hair tied to a side pony-tail and her eyes tightly shut as she has her small arms wrapped tightly around a boy's neck. The boy has auburn hair and is a head taller than the girl, his arms wrapped around the girl's waist._

_The raven, feeling instantly sick, slowly closed the door and allowed his best friend to continue doing what she pleased with her 'ex' boyfriend. Silently, he made his way downstairs and met the sight of his friend's three sisters. They all still carried the same pained expression, but now the raven realized that the pain wasn't for their sister, but for him._

_"How long?" The raven asked his voice slightly cracking. "How long have you known about I feel?"_

_The blond, who appeared to be the eldest, replied in a whisper, "When you, Mist and Ritchie came back from a day at the park and you kept on glaring at the two."_

_The sister with dark blue hair scoffed, "I was like glaring as well—like didn't you see how our youngest sister was like basically __**doing**__ it on our couch?"_

_The raven paled and glared at the floor. The three sisters instantly gave him looks of apologies and the one with vibrant pink hair gave a glare to the blue-haired one, "Violet, like look what you did! You made the poor boy seem like totally sick."_

_Violet seemed to retort, but the blond intervened, "Lily, Violet, let's not argue about our sister…__**risqué **__behavior around boys like right now."_

_"Yes Daisy." The two sisters replied in mumbles. Daisy then gave the raven a small smile, "Like, give her some time. I know she feels the same way about you too."_

_The raven tensed slightly, but looked up to meet Daisy's eyes and let out a forced smile, "I don't think so…Mist seemed too involved with Ritchie. Anyways, I'm leaving Kanto in a few days anyway."_

_"Leaving?" The three girls screamed at once. _

_The raven scowled as he looked up to see if Mist heard, then returned to his uncharacteristic expressionless look as he stared at the three sisters, "Yeah, leaving. I'm going to Hoenn for a while to visit a friend of mine. I haven't seen her in a while. Just…don't tell Mist."_

_"But…" Lily started, looking nervously at the ceiling, as if Mist were staring down at them, "Like, how long to mean 'a while'?"_

_The raven sighed, ruffling his hair with his hand in an impatient manner, "Don't know, possibly a couple months…. Point being, I won't be visiting in a while."_

_Before any of the girls could ask any more questions, the raven turned his back to them and headed towards the front door. Before opening it, he turned his head back and gave the sisters a pained smile, "Thanks for your kindness….and thanks for the reassurance…but Mist would never love me the way I love her. And now…it's time for me to leave. Don't tell her where I'll be going….Take care."_

_The raven heard their soft goodbyes as he gently closed the door. As he walked down the streets of Cerulean City, a bitter smile formed on his lips and a bitter thought went through his mind, "I, Ash Ketchum, won't let her hurt me again."_

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed this prologue! The next chapter might come out in one or two weeks.**

**~PkerKairi**


	2. The Beginning

**Author's Notes:**

**Welp, this is one day late xD Sorry for not uploading this yesterday, but homework got to me D; And also sorry if this chapter is a bit rushed, but this entire week has been pretty rushed for me. Anyways, I can't believe how much good reception this story got! Even better than my first one! Looks like I'm just focus on this story a bit more than the other one for a while, but another chapter for that story will come out soon! I promise! **

**Anyhow, you know the drill. I don't own Pokémon, the setting, or the characters except for Joel, Casey and Bailey. Anyways, LEGGO!**

* * *

**Ages:**

**Paul: 19; ****May: 18; ****Leaf: 18; ****Ash: 19**

**Reggie: 29**

**Barry: 19**

**Joel: 11**

**Casey: 10**

**Bailey: 9**

* * *

**_{Four Years Later}_**

The sunlight was pouring in dimly into a red polka-dot room, barely missing the sleeping brunette that was lying down on a white bed. The brunette was a heavily asleep, even as the alarm clock next to the bed was obnoxiously ringing loudly next to the bed. The only reaction the device got was being thrown across the room, instantly silencing it.

Letting a light sigh come out, the brunette turned and felt back into her slumber. She didn't flinch when a dark figure silently entered the room and hover over the bed, his dark onyx eyes glinting with annoyance and amusement. His purple hair was cut just under his ears, and he was wearing a purple and white tank top under a dark purple hoodie and baggy black pants. His shoes were just regular light grey sneakers. The figure let out a soft grunt, and silently sat down on the edge of the bed.

Poking the brunette in the cheek, he grumbled, "Get up."

The brunette only twitched slightly, but stayed asleep. The person glared slightly as he poked the brunette on the cheek with a bit more force, "I said get up, or you're going to be late."

"Fivemoreminutes…." was the mumbled reply.

Letting out a slightly irritated sigh, the figure said in a pleading voice, "May I remind you that this is my brother's charity concert, which starts in three hours from now?"

The brunette let out a snore.

"Joel, Casey, and Bailey are going to be there."

Another snore shook through her body.

"Barry is also going to be there…"

The girl made a movement as if she was going to get up, but then just lifted the blanket over their head. The figure let out a dejected sigh as he whispered, "Leaf's making chocolate chip pancakes."

The brunette suddenly sat up straight, piercing sapphire eyes meeting glistening onyx eyes. The girl let out a yawn and the boy lightly face-palmed, "Of course out of everything, food would wake you up."

The girl only rolled her eyes, "Oh whatever Paul, I was going to wake up soon."

Pointing to the now broken alarm clock, Paul smirked, "You know it's about eight thirty, right May?"

May's eyes widened as she quickly got out of her bed, making Paul fall off the edge. Grunting, he was about to throw an insult when May began to ramble, "It's so late! I should've been up an hour ago!"

Shaking his head, Paul just got up and made his way towards the door. Before leaving, he let out a smirk, "Better hurry up, _Maybella_."

He let out a snicker as he close the door, a loud screech echoed through the house, "DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

Paul then coolly walked down the stairs and found himself in the kitchen where another brunette was flipping some pancakes and a raven haired boy was devouring the plate in front of him on the counter behind her.

The girl had chestnut colored hair that tumbled down her back and eyes that were a vibrant green. She was wearing a dark green tank top under a white sleeveless vest and black ripped skinny jeans. Her shoes were also dark green and wore an array of colorful bracelets on her left wrist and a thin gold watch on her right wrist.

She looked up once Paul walked in and rolled her eyes playfully, "Finally got May up?"

"Only when I said you were cooking." He then found a seat close to the counter next to the raven haired boy. He was wearing a black and grey checkered shirt that was rolled up to his elbows and regular blue baggy pants. He also has on a dark grey beanie and equally colored sneakers.

The raven looked up at Paul and gave off a challenging smirk, "You seemed to take your time up their Paul."

"Not my fault that she's heavier to wake up than a Snorlax, just like you Ash." Paul replied, giving Ash a warning glare.

Ash only rose up his hands in defeat and chuckled, "I'm just joking. Anyways, when are we going?"

"We're going," Leaf replied, looking at her watch hurriedly, "In about half an hour, if May ever gets down—which reminds me, MAY, GET DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT!"

"I'M A BIT BUSY!" was the cheeky reply. However, less than two minutes, May was rushing her way downstairs. She was wearing a dark red and black, loose fitting crop top shirt and a white shirt and dark blue denim shorts that reached mid-thigh. She was wearing boots that only reached her ankles and fingerless black gloves. Her signature red bandana was tied on her head and her hair tumbled down her back past her shoulders.

May gave them all a sheepish smile as she settled herself beside Paul as Leaf served the brunette her breakfast. In a matter of minutes May was scarfing down food just as fast as Ash, causing Leaf and Paul to sweat-drop.

Leaf placed all the dirty utensils in the washing machine and said, "Slow down May, you might choke."

Paul only scoffed and Ash helped Leaf clean up a bit as May swallowed rapidly, only managing to breath out, "Kind of need to hurry."

Once May was finished eating they all hurried outside to pile into Paul's Black Jeep Chevrolet and hurriedly made their way towards Veilstone City—where the charity event is going to take place. The event is going to be held at the base of one of the mountains nears the city's edge, called "The Final Refuge." It wasn't a long ride, and they managed to arrive half an hour early.

Once they were arriving near the base, the group noticed two people in the distance. One looked nearly identical to Paul, but he was wearing a simple orange button up shirt and beige pants. The one next to him had blond hair and orange eyes and was wearing an orange and white stripped tee and black jeans. Once they parked, the guy with the orange hair stomped up to Paul's side and yelled, "Well look who decided to show up!"

Paul just rolled his eyes as the rest turned to meet with the blond. May, who was standing to Paul's right, squealed and gave the blond a tight hug, "Barry! It's been so long!"

Once she let go, Barry let out a gasp and gave her a playful glare, "If you do that again I'm gonna fine you one million! And I know you can pay that in a heartbeat!"

Before May could retort, Barry turned his attention to Paul and shook his finger, "Tsk, tsk, tsk. Paul, you should take more control of your girlfriend."

"Not my girlfriend." Paul grumbled back, sharply turned his head away from Barry while May blushed.

"Whatever you say man," Barry gave him a wink than turned his attention to Ash and Leaf, who were just standing there trying to hold in their laughter. Leaf then gave him a slight hug and Ash gave him a hand-shake as Barry chuckled, "Anyways, it's nice to see you all again."

Leaf gave a cheery nod, "It's nice to see you too! So, how was the tour?"

Barry's eyes began to shine with excitement, but before he could say anything, the purple-haired man came up to them, giving them all a warm smile, "Now Barry, shouldn't you be at mike check by now?"

"Oh crap…." Barry muttered, and literally ran off screaming, "I'll catch up with you later!"

The entire group sweat-dropped at Barry's departure, but the older purple haired main then shook his head and turned his attention towards Paul, "It's been a while."

Paul rolled his eyes and offered the man his hand, managing to form a small smile, "Glad to see you to Reggie."

Reggie shook the hand and then turned his attention to the rest of the group, giving each of them a hand shake. Smiling a bit more widely, Reggie sighed, "I can't believe this is really happening. This charity event will help out my organization a lot."

"And how's that been going, Reggie?" Leaf asked.

"Pretty great," he replied happily, "A lot of families are getting the help they need and many people are receiving treatment for their problems, and there is this one family—"

However, Reggie was interrupted by a loud shriek, and suddenly an echo, "UNCLE PAUL!"

"Uh-oh.." Paul muttered while the rest giggled.

Running into view came three children. The tallest seemed to be an exact replica of Reggie, but his eyes seemed to be a bit greyer than onyx. Next to him was a girl is long brunette hair that tumbled down her back and vibrant pink eyes. The final child, who was stumbling next to the boy, had curly pink hair and onyx black eyes.

Once the three children appeared in front of the group, the two girl hurtled themselves at Paul, and actually managed to tumble him over and make him fall. The boy rolled his eyes, and then set a pointed glare to the girls, "Casey, Bailey, I think that's a bit too much."

"Sorry Joel!" Both girls said at once, and then they both moved and sat beside Paul, "Sorry Uncle Paul."

Paul grunted as he sat up, but then flashed the girls a warm smile, "That's fine."

May, Leaf, and Ash laughed at the young girls' antics and Leaf remarked, "Well, aren't you three going to say hello to us?"

Joel shook his head at the small girls, but then ran up to Leaf and gave her a hug, then moved on to May and gave Ash a high five. He then said, "I missed you guys."

"Yeah!" The pink haired girl, Casey, yelled as she launched herself onto May, who managed to stay standing, "I missed you a lot Aunty May! And Also Aunty Leafy and Uncle Ashy!"

"I missed you three too!" The brunette, Casey, added as she threw herself onto Ash, giving him a big hug. Ash chuckled, "We missed you all as well! How are you guys doing?"

"Good!" All three replied at once.

Paul, who got up right then the girls ran to hug the group, laughed slightly, "Well, you all seem good and healthy. Looks like Papa Reggie finally learned how to cook."

"And he still cooks better than Uncle Paul, no matter that he says, "Reggie retorted, giving Paul a taunting glare.

Paul ignored the look as Leaf asked excitedly, "Now, who's ready to listen to us sing today!"

"Me! Me! Me!" Both Casey and Bailey replied, holding their hands high in the air.

Joel, however, grunted, "But Daddy won't let us sit in the front; We're only allowed backstage."

"Oh?" Ash replied, looking at Reggie with an arched brow, "Well, that's fine. A lot of people are going to come to this concert and we don't want you getting lost."

"Awwww." Both girls pouted, and even Bailey had a little bit of tears in her eyes.

Joel crossed his arms across his chest and looked up to Paul, "But Uncle Paul, this concert is for the job Dad works in, right?"

Paul gave his nephew a nod, and then turned to look at Reggie, "Well, we better go and help Barry set up. Arceus knows that boy would probably set the entire stage on fire if we leave him alone for too long."

"Right," Reggie replied, "Let's all get going."

* * *

**Alrighty then! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. The next chapter, I'm going to be adding some more characters, including the manager I forgot to add in this chapter. (Oops.)**

**Please review, but no flames please. I'm still learning the art of writing. **

**The next chapter will be out next week, if homework doesn't kick my butt. Bye!**

**~PkerKairi**


	3. The Concert

**Author's Notes:**

**Guys...Homework kicked my butt D; Anyways, I'm soo so so so sorry for not uploading for like a month now. The reason being is because my teachers were giving me loads of homework, plus a whole but of tests I had to study for as well. And, to top it all of, I got sick for a week. Luckily, I'm feeling better now, so I'm able to upload. :D**

**As you might have noticed, this is a longer chapter, so I hope you all enjoy. **

**FAIR WARNINGS:**

**1. One of the songs (and more to come in the later chapters) is of the electro-hardcore/post-hardcore genre. Which, in normal speak to normal pop people, is screamo. The reason why I have screamo music is because I feel as if that's the type of music Paul (and maybe even Ash) can sing. Please, no bashing on this music genre choice. It's not a terrible song either. **

**2. I had to change the wording of some songs to fit the character's better. I made it so it followed the beat of the song, but I had to change the words none-the-less. Hope you guys can understand that.**

**3. HIGHLY advisable to listen to the songs so you guys can get a better understanding of how the songs actually goes. I tried to describe as best I can, but it's just better if you listen to the music. **

**Anyways, enough of my speech/rant/whatever. Let's enjoy the story!**

* * *

"He's late." May muttered as she impatiently tapped her foot against the stone floor.

She, Leaf, Ash, Paul, and Barry were all hanging around backstage, waiting around until it was time to perform. Everything was going on well, and the noises of the crowd outside seemed to be growing bigger and bigger, however, they were missing one important person.

Paul let out a small scoff as Ash replied, "Maybe he got stuck in traffic?"

"But it's not that long of a drive here. Besides, were about to start any minute now and he's supposed to give the introduction!" May replied, exasperated.

"Well," Barry added, shaking his head, "If he is late, make sure to remind me that he is going to owe me one hundred thousand!"

Leaf rolled her eyes at the girl, "May, Barry, calm down. It's not the end of the world. I'm sure Brock will be here any—"

"I'M HERE!" A deep, loud voice echoed through the backstage.

"Minute" Leaf finished, looking a bit smug.

A few minutes later, a tall, spiky haired, tan-skinned man appeared in front of the group. He was wearing a simple white button up shirt, black slacks, a loose brown tie and dress shoes. The man managed a sheepish smile to the group as Paul muttered, "Nice timing, Brock."

"Sorry for being late, Lucy took me on a shopping spree and I had to carry all the bags." Brock replied, shrugging.

Leaf lifted up her arms and stretched, "Well Brock, you barely made it on time. We got another five minutes until the show starts. We should all start getting into place."

The group nodded, and each member went to their respected sides behind the curtains of the stage. Leaf was at the far left, next to her keyboard. May was in the middle left, strapping on her electric guitar. Paul was in the middle back, settling himself on his drum set. Barry was in the middle right, hooking onto his bass, and Ash was far right, trying to silently tune his acoustic guitar. Each member had on a handless microphone so they were able to move around a sing freely. Brock was straightening up his look and trying to seem professional, a regular microphone in his hands.

Once everybody was ready, Brock gave the group thumbs up and ventured his way onstage. The crowd roared with excitement as Brock went up, and Brock returned with a small smile. Reggie was in front of the crowd, looking up happily.

Brock cleared his throat and said, "Welcome everybody to "The Final Stand" charity concert, hosted by the one and only Reggie Shinji. The money earned from this charity will go to Reggie's organization: One Final Hope. This organization is to help families who are in desperate needs, whether it's if they need food or if they need counseling. Now, time to introduce the stars of this charity! Please welcome, Silent Night, featuring our guest singer, Barry Jun!"

The crowd went absolutely crazy Brock hurriedly went backstage and the curtains revealed the group. May punched the air as she said happily, "Hey everybody!"

The crowd returned the greetings as May continued, giggling, "Welcome to this amazing charity event! We are so happy to be here and preform for such a great cause."

"Yeah," Paul said gruffly, "Thanks big brother."

The crowed echoed a laugh as May gave him a pointed glare. Before any arguments could occur, Leaf yelled out, "Anyways, also a bit thanks to out good friend, Barry, who barely finished his tour and decided to help out in this charity event."

Barry gave a bow and smirked, "Well, Leafy, who else could pump up a crowd like this?"

"Don't call me that." Leaf retorted as the crowed snickered.

Ash smiled, "Well, it's just an honor to be here. Without further ado, May, you're up."

May, who seemed to be having a silent argument with Paul, stuck her tongue out at the purple haired male and the sweetly smiled at the laughing crowd, "This first song is dedicated to all the people who are feeling lost. I wrote this when I was feeling a bit lost myself, but now it's time to be strong."

The group got themselves ready, and Leaf began the song with an eerie beginning, and Paul soon entered, adding the steady beat to it.

**Alice** (by Avril Lavigne):

**[May]**

Tripping' out

Spinning' around

I'm underground, I fell down

Yeah, I fell down

There was a slight pause, and then May continued her singing, a bit more emotional.

I'm freakin' out

So where am I now?

Upside down

And I can't stop it now

It can't stop me now,

Ohhh

**[May and Leaf]**

I, I'll get by

I, I'll survive

When the world's crashing' down

When I fall and hit the ground

I will turn myself around

Don't you try to stop it!

I, I won't cry

**[May]**

I'll play the game

But I can't stay

I've got my head on straight

And I'm not gonna change

I'm not gonna change

I'll win the race

Keep up with the pace

Today's the day

That I start to pray

**[May and Leaf]**

You can't get in my way

No!

I, I'll get by

I, I'll survive

When the world's crashing' down

When I fall and hit the ground

I will turn myself around

Don't you try to stop it!

I, I won't cry

At this point, the beat dropped down into a subtle beat. May looked into the crowd, and for a brief second, she saw emerald-green hair in the sea of the crowd. Blinking away any thoughts and assumptions, May continued softly.

**[May]**

I found myself [**Leaf]**: (Myself)

**[May]**

In Wonderland

Get back on my feet again

Is this real? **[Leaf]**: (Is this real?)

**[May]**

Is it pretend? **[Leaf]**: (Is it pretend?)

**[May]**

I'll take **[Leaf]:** (I'll take)

**[May]**

A stand **[Leaf]: **(A stand)

**[May]**

Until [**Leaf]: **(Until)

**[May]**

The end

**[May and Leaf]**

I, I'll get by

I, I'll survive

When the world's crashing' down

When I fall and hit the ground

I'll just turn myself around

Don't you try to stop me!

I, I won't cry

I, I'll get by

I, I'll survive

When the world's crashing' down

When I fall and hit the ground

I will turn myself around

Don't you try to stop me!

**[May]**

I, and I won't cry

Once the song ended the crowd let out a loud cheer. May gave a faint flinch as she replied to the noise, "Looks like the crowd is excited!"

"But the show is not over yet." Leaf added in, "Next up, is our charming drummer acoustic guitar player, Ashton Ketchum!"

The area was filled with fan-girl squeals and screams a-like. Paul slightly flinched at the noise and Ash chuckled, as she walked up to Barry and nudged him with his arm, "Look who's the lady's man now."

"Yup," Barry replied, ruffling his hair, "Still me."

More fan squealed as Ash rolled his eyes, "You're girlfriend won't like the sound of that."

"And neither will yours," was the retort given to the raven haired man.

Ash then looked up to the crowd and smiled warmly, "Speaking of girlfriends, this is a song dedicated to both mine and Barry's girlfriend, and maybe even Paul's future girlfriend if he ever has the guts to ask that girl out."

The crowd was a mix of snickers and excited squeals, but Paul crossed his arms and glared angrily, "I'll ask her out when I'm good and ready, not much I can say for you, _Ashy-kins_."

Ash blushed slightly under that embarrassing name as the crowd laughed louder. Deciding that arguing wasn't the best choice, he continued with what he was saying, "We wrote this song together as a tribute to the girls we like in hopes that they might become a girlfriends. Apparently, it had a two in three chance of working. So, Yellow, this is dedicated to you."

Ash gave the group a small nod and began play the guitar at a slow and kind of sad beat, with no other help from the other instruments. Soon, he began to sing.

**Your Guardian Angel** (By The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus):

**[Ash]**

When I see your smile

**[Ash, Paul and Barry]**

Tears roll down my face

**[Ash]**

I can't replace

**[Ash, Paul and Barry]**

And now that I'm strong I have figured out

How this world turns cold and pierced into my soul

And I know I'll find deep inside me

I can be the one

**[Ash]**

I will never let you fall

**[Paul] **

(Let you fall)

**[Ash]**

I'll stand up with you forever

I'll be there for you through it all

**[Barry]**

(Through it all)

**[Ash]**

Even if saving you sends me to heaven

The song was still soft beat as Ash took away his sight from the guitar to the crowd. Near the front row he saw a straw hat hiding long locks of blonde hair. Ash smiled softly, but that smile changed when he noticed a fiery streak of red hair catch the corner of his eyes. Not trusting himself, he focused back onto his guitar and into this song.

**[Ash]**

It's okay

It's okay

**[Ash, Paul and Barry]**

It's okay

Seasons are changing and waves are crashing and stars are falling down for us

Days grow longer and nights grow shorter

**[Ash]**

I can show you I'll be the one

I will never let you fall

**[Paul]**

(let you fall)

**[Ash]**

I'll stand up with you forever

I'll be there for you through it all

**[Barry]**

(Through it all)

**[Ash]**

Even if saving you sends me to heaven

**[Ash, Paul and Barry]**

Cause you're mine

**[Ash]**

You're my

**[Ash, Paul and Barry]**

My true love

My whole heart

Please don't throw that away

**[Ash]**

Cause I'm here for you

Please don't walk away and

Please tell me you'll stay

At this point, the acoustic guitar was of no longer use and May began to strum on her electric guitar while Paul began to throw in some beats with his drums, turning this soft song into a the alternative rock song. The crowd's cheers were slightly silence by this transformation, but seemed to love it all the same.

Yeah

Whoa oh

Stay Whoa oh oh

Use me as you will

Pull my strings just for thrill

And I know I'll be okay

Though my skies are turning grey

**[Ash, Paul, and Barry]**

I will never let you fall

I'll stand up with you forever

I'll be there for you through it all

Even if saving you sends me to heaven (x2)

The song ended in an echo, which allowed the crowed thrilled voiced to rise higher than the song. Once it was over, Ash yelled out, "Are you all enjoying the show!"

A whole bunch of 'yes'' and mixture of girly squeals were the answer, which caused Ash to ruffled his hair a bit awkwardly, "Yeah, well we're enjoying it too."

That's when May went up to Ash and nudged him slightly, "You and Barry seemed to win some brownie points with your girls."

"We hope so." Was Ash's reply, and Barry winked at the crowd, which many girls thought it was her them, which caused an uproar in the crowd.

Paul grunted, "Alright, enough with the lovey-gushy crap."

"Always on point, Mr. Grumpy," May retorted, which earned her a grunt but May ignored it none the less, "Anyways, next it is our DJ, Leaf."

Leaf, who remained silent throughout the whole charade, le out an exaggerated sigh, "Well, this lovely DJ of yours is actually being a bit more serene for once."

"Highly doubt it." Paul muttered, which gained some laughter from the crowd.

Leaf, however, gave him a quick glare, "Anyways! We can get this show in the road so the crowd can hear my lovely singing."

The crowd laughed at Leaf's exaggerated gestures while her friend just rolled their eyes. Leaf giggled, "Anyways, this is a song dedicated to those who feel all by themselves. Those who feel that are left looking around the world searching for themselves."

Leaf sat down and began to play the piano in a soft rhythm and Barry softly played the bass, barely even audible. The rest of the group, backed off, leaving Leaf and Barry in the spot light.

**Wanderer's Lullaby **(By Adrisaurus):

**[Leaf]**

Wandering child of the earth

Do you know just how much you're worth?

You have walked this path since your birth

You were destined for more

There are those who'll tell you you're wrong

They will try to silence your song

But right here is where you belong

So don't search anymore

There was a slight pause as it was about to enter the chorus. During this pause, Leaf looked up to smile at the crowed, but noticed a pair of vivid green eyes staring her down. She became a bit unnerved as her eyes continued to wonder, but then saw a red cap in the group of people, and her smile remained as she continued.

You are the dawn of a new day that's waking

A masterpiece still in the making

The blue in an ocean of grey

You are right where you need to be

Poised to inspire and to succeed

You'll look back and you'll realize one day

In your eyes there is doubt

As you try to figure it out

But that's not what life is about

So have faith there's a way

Though the world may try to define you

It can't take the light that's inside you

So don't you dare try to hide

Let your fears fade away

You are the dawn of a new day that's waking

A masterpiece still in the making

The blue in an ocean of grey

You are right where you need to be

Poised to inspire and to succeed

You'll look back and you'll realize one day

You are the dawn of a new day that's waking

A masterpiece still in the making

The blue in an ocean of grey

You are right where you need to be

Poised to inspire and to succeed

Soon you'll finally find your own way

There was a hushed silence as the piano brought the song to a close, as if everybody was in awe of the soft, but powerful, lyrics Leaf sang. Suddenly, there was an eruption of loud cheers and maybe a bit of sobbing.

Leaf scratched the back of her head sheepishly, "Well, I'm glad you enjoyed this song. Soft songs aren't usually this band's forte."

"However," May entered, "We're doing this just for you. It's a nice change to be singing softer songs."

Paul let out another groan, which the rest of the group rolled their eyes to. Ash took the liberty of saying, "Yes Paul, soft songs just aren't for you."

"Which is why," Barry intervened before any arguing could occur, "this next song will finally bring out the music that the boys of this band are known for."

Another round of loud cheering occurred. From this cheering, Paul stood up as May and Ash out down their guitars. Ash grabbed May's electric guitar and May seated herself at Paul's drums while Paul just crossed his arms and stood next to Barry onstage.

The crowd let out a collective gasp, knowing exactly what kind of song was about to be played next. Barry gave the crowd another smirk, "Welcome guys, to the music of post-hardcore."

The crowd cheered again, the loudest cheer there was in this entire event as Barry continued, "I wrote this song with the help of these two gentlemen in this band. This song will help you define what anything will mean to you. What your life means, or what this song means. Get ready folks, because the genre you wanted to listen to is finally here."

Barry gave a glance at Ash, who began to strum the electric. It was a bit of a low beat for a while, and then there was a slight pause. After the pause, Ash began to play at a higher note as May entered with the drums and Barry with the bass, adding a strong and high pace. Leaf was also playing, but the sound of her keyboard was barely audible. The crowd began to jump up and down to the beat, waiting for the guys to start singing.

**What This Means to Me **(By ISeeStars):

**[Barry and Ash]**

Between you and me

I think it's really sad

How we're singing the same songs

Humming the same songs

**[Ash, Paul, May, and Leaf]**

ooh, whoa, oh

ooh, whoa, oh, oh

**[Barry]**

Don't you see what this means to me

These are the hard times here to inspire

**[Barry and Ash]**

Convenient how it always works out this way

**[Barry]**

The message you'll find, heart on a wire

It'll make you say,

**_[PAUL]_**

It'll make you say

"Oh my god, there must be something left to write

The two best words that sum up my whole life."

**[Barry]**

This is the story of our lives

**[Ash and Paul]**

(From the road we sit and watch it pass by)

**[Barry]**

Is this the best use of my time?

**[Ash and Paul]**

(Don't worry my love, everything's alright)

**[Barry]**

I'd give just about anything

to know she's waiting for me

An eye for an eye, a dream for a dream

**_[PAUL]_**

The life that I am force fed

I'm scared of the road ahead

Have you listened to a word I've said?

The big picture is my dream is dead

**[Barry]**

These are the hard times here to inspire

**[Barry and Ash]**

Convenient how it always works out this way

**[Barry]**

The message you'll find, heart on a wire

Don't you see what this means

**[Barry and Ash]**

Between you and me

I think it's really sad

How we're singing the same songs

Humming the same songs

**[Ash, Paul, Leaf and May]**

ooh, whoa, oh

ooh, whoa, oh, oh

**[Barry]**

Don't you see what this means to me

(I'd give just about anything)

(to know she's waiting for me)

(An eye for an eye, a dream for a dream)

**_[PAUL]_**

It'll make you say "oh god, why was I wrong.

I missed all the meaning while it was spelled out all along."

Once Paul sand the last part, Leaf's piano was finally heard, adding the last bit of the song while Ash added in some help with the guitar. The entire group was sweating, so much that once the last beats of the song played, Paul had to take off his jacket, revealing a blank tank underneath. Undoubtedly, the song had barely finished had the fan girl squeals were at an all-time high.

From the drums, May slightly panted, "You just like to tease them, don't you Paul?"

Paul turned to give May a glare, but noticed that her face was a bit more red than it should be from playing. So, instead he smirked, "I hope you don't mind, May dear."

"Hmph, not at all, Paul darling." May retorted, not backing down.

However, the soon to be argument was cut short by Leaf's small laugh, "Alright you two, break it up. No need to flirt on stage."

"We weren't flirting." They both retorted, and both were profusely blushing.

Leaf just giggled as Ash and Barry chuckled to themselves. Turning her back towards the crowd of now giddy people, Leaf screamed, "Did you all love that song?"

The cheers were wild as people were still jumping up and down. Leaf shook her head, "Looks like you guys got all rowdy. But sadly, the show is coming to an end."

There was a collective, "Awww." From the audience, but Ash added in, "Don't worry, we still have once song to go."

"But first," Barry continued, "Let's have the host of this even come up and tell you guys exactly what this event is about."

May, getting over her slight embarrassment, smiled happily, "Everybody, please give a good cheer for Paul's brother, Reggie Shinji!"

The group cheered as Reggie got up stage, smiling nervously. He looked at Paul, who seemed to get over his blush, and both gave a nod of understanding. The crowd became in complete silence as Reggie spoke, "Hello everyone, and thanks for coming to this charity event. If you guys didn't know, this event is for my organization, 'The Last Refuge.' The Last Refuge is a place where families with different problems can come and stay and try to work out these problems. Some come because they're in financial need, other come because the parents are alcoholics or drug addicts. We also have programs for young adults and teenagers who face challenges and don't know where to go or who to talk to.

This event was to help raise money for a new program we're making. This new program is designed help the elderly if they have nowhere to go or if they are in need as well. I guess you can say it's a sort of senior center, but a bit better."

Reggie gave a sort of sad smile as he finished, "So, thanks to everybody who donated—your money is much appreciated. And to those who would like to donate still, at the end of the show there will be a booth near the exit where donations are taking place. Thanks."

Reggie was about to get off, put Paul grabbed his arm, giving the confused man a slight smile, "Before my brother gets off stage, I'd like to tell him what this last song is about." Letting go of Reggie, Paul continued, "This last song is the story behind the scenes. It's the real reason why Reggie made this organization. It's told in both out perspectives, to try to figure out who is who in this song."

Reggie was wide-eyed as he looked at Paul, understanding which song he was going to song. Roughly grabbing one of Paul's shoulders, Reggie said, "Well, the crowd is all yours."

As if on cue, the crowd roared with excitement, and maybe with a bit of sobbing from the touching speeches, as Reggie got off. Giving a nod to the group, Ash and Barry backed off a bit, both moving their instruments behind them and standing still. Then, Leaf and May began to play a familiar melody as Ash and Barry clapped to the beat. A melody everybody knew, even though this song was new.

**Mockingbird **(by Eminem):

**[Paul]**

Yeah

I know sometimes things may not always make sense to you right now

But hey, what daddy always tell you?

Straighten up little soldier

Stiffen up that upper lip

What you crying about?

You got me

Casey, I know you miss your mom and I know you miss your dad

Well I'm gone but I'm trying to give you the life that I never had

I can see you're sad, even when you smile, even when you laugh

I can see it in your eyes, deep inside you want to cry

'Cause you're scared, I ain't there?

Daddy's with you in your prayers

No more crying, wipe them tears

Daddy's here, no more nightmares

We gon' pull together through it, we gon' do it

Bailey uncle's crazy, ain't he?

Yeah, but he loves you girl and you better know it

We're all we got in this world

When it spins, when it swirls

When it whirls, when it twirls

Two little beautiful girls

Lookin' puzzled, in a daze

I know it's confusing you

Daddy's always on the move, mamma's always on the news

I try to keep you sheltered from it but somehow it seems

The harder that I try to do that, the more it backfires on me

All the things growing up his daddy that he had to see

Daddy don't want you to see but you see just as much as he did

We did not plan it to be this way, your mother and me

But things have gotten so bad between us

I don't see us ever being together ever again

Like we used to be when we were teenagers

But then of course everything always happens for a reason

I guess it was never meant to be

But it's just something we have no control over and that's what destiny is

But no more worries, rest your head and go to sleep

Maybe one day we'll wake up and this will all just be a dream

**[Paul, Ash, and Barry]**

Now hush little baby, don't you cry

Everything's gonna be alright

Stiffen that upper lip up little lady, I told ya

Daddy's here to hold ya through the night

I know mommy's not here right now and we don't know why

We fear how we feel inside

It may seem a little crazy, pretty baby

But I promise momma's gon' be alright

**[Paul]**

It's funny

I remember back one year when daddy had no money

Mommy wrapped the Christmas presents up

And stuck 'em under the tree and said some of 'em were from me

'Cause daddy couldn't buy 'em

I'll never forget that Christmas I sat up the whole night crying

'Cause daddy felt like a bum, see daddy had a job

But his job was to keep the food on the table for you and mom

And at the time every house that we lived in

Either kept getting broken into and robbed

Or attacked up on the block and your mom was saving money for you in a jar

Tryna start a piggy bank for you so you could go to college

Almost had a thousand dollars 'til someone broke in and stole it

And I know it hurt so bad it broke your momma's heart

And it seemed like everything was just startin' to fall apart

Mom and dad was arguin' a lot so momma moved back

On the city in the gym's one bedroom apartment

And dad moved back to the other side of Veilstone on Daycare

And that's when daddy went to Slateport City with his friend and met Mr. Takeshi

And flew you and the family out to see me

But daddy had to work, you and the family had to leave me

Then you started seeing daddy on the T.V. and momma didn't like it

And you and Bailey were too young to understand it

Papa was a rollin' stone, momma developed a habit

And it all happened too fast for either one of us to grab it

I'm just sorry you were there and had to witness it first hand

'Cause all I ever wanted to do was just make you proud

Now I'm sitting in this empty house, just reminiscing

Lookin' at your baby pictures, it just trips me out

To see how much you both have grown, it's almost like you're sisters now

Wow, guess you pretty much are and daddy's still here

Bailey I'm talkin' to you too, daddy's still here

I like the sound of that, yeah

It's got a ring to it don't it?

Shh, momma's only gone for the moment

**[Paul, Ash and Barry]**

Now hush little baby, don't you cry

Everything's gonna be alright

Stiffen that upper lip up little lady, I told ya

Daddy's here to hold ya through the night

I know mommy's not here right now and we don't know why

We fear how we feel inside

It may seem a little crazy, pretty baby

But I promise momma's gon' be alright

And if you ask me too

Daddy's gonna buy you a mockingbird

I'mma give you the world

I'mma buy a diamond ring for you

I'mma sing for you

I'll do anything for you to see you smile

And if that mockingbird don't sing and that ring don't shine

I'mma break that birdie's neck

I'll go back to the jeweler who sold it to ya

And make him eat every carat don't mess with dad

The entire song ended as Paul let out a tiny chuckle. There was a steady silence for about three seconds until the crowd just exploded with different kinds of reactions. Most were good, wild cheers, while others were of fans crying and sobbing while the very rest were of just fan girls going crazy.

Paul gave the crowd his rare public smile as he looked around, but the smile stopped as he saw a dark wave of midnight blue hair and shining sapphire eyes gaze at him. Ignoring an icy chill that went down his back, he said with a shrug, "It seems like everybody likes the song."

"Well of course Paul." Barry replied, looking smug, "After all I helped sing."

Everybody rolled their eyes—they knew that Barry was just trying to get people to relax. He didn't like sobbing crowds. However, that seemed to work as the crying fan calmed down and laughed a bit.

Leaf giggled, "Well guys, that's it for this show."

"Everybody remember to donate for this amazing organization, who helps lives and families every day." Ash added.

"Also," May intervened, "Make sure to check out Barry and his new album, 'Even Songbirds Croak.' Trust me, it's not as weird as it sounds."

"Thanks May." Barry retorted with sarcasm, but then returned to his cheery smile, "And as this band would say, stay safe and have a silent night."

With that said, the crowd of people began to pile away as the group moved away from their positions and to the center of the stage. Paul half expected to see his nephew and nieces come out of hiding, but since they didn't, Paul had a hunch that Reggie took his kids already so they wouldn't sneak off into the crowd.

Barry smiled at the group and high-fived each member, except for Paul who he only acknowledged with a nod, "That was a great show! I dare say it's almost beats my tour."

"And that's definitely saying something." Ash replied sarcastically.

Barry gave Ash a mockingly angry look as Leaf intervened, "Anyways, Ash and I will be right back."

"For what?" Ash asked, confused.

Leaf face-palmed, "Please don't tell me you forgot that Yellow is somewhere here during the show and is waiting for you, like she said she would."

"Oh crap…" Ash mumbled as he realized his own stupidity.

Shaking her head, Leaf roughly grabbed onto his arm and smiled cheerfully, "And Red is actually waiting for me as well. We'll see you all in a bit, okay?"

As Leaf dragged Ash off, May moved to stand next to Paul and threw an arm over his neck in a sort of tired hug. Paul blushed slightly, but kept his cool. May then said happily, "You did a great job up there Paul. Just to think that you were nervous about that last song."

"Me? Nervous? Maybelle, you must be going insane." Paul retorted, a smug smirk barely hidden under his expressionless mask as he ahead.

May gritted her teeth at Paul using her full name, and then focused her attention to the smirking Barry, "Anyways, you did good as well Barry. What are you planning to do now?"

"Actually, I'm actually waiting for my girlfriend and our group of friend." Barry's smirk fell into a sheepish smile, "I just hope she doesn't strangle me with her hugs because of that one song us guys."

May's face lit up again, "That's right! And you haven't even introduced your girlfriend to us anyways—and you've been dating her for like a year now, right?"

"Two." Barry corrected, his old persona returning, "But I guess you guys can meet her."

"Great.." Paul murmured, which gained a reproachful glare from May.

However, that glare soon vanished as May retreated her arm from his neck and gave him a curious look, "Anyways, about that song you guys and Ash wrote. I didn't you were planning on asking a girl out. Who's the lucky lady?"

Paul's eyes widened as a very faint blush spread across his nose. Barry smirked grew as Paul looked away, "Er…. It's someone you know…."

"And who might that be?" May asked, a little blush was across her face as well.

Paul tried to keep his usual cool expression, but he felt himself crack as he got the feeling that May already knew who he was planning to ask out. Even for a dense girl, three years of picking fun of a guy and girl because they liked each other can get pretty obvious.

As Paul tried to steel his resolve, a sudden whirl of dark blue came rushing at Barry from behind until he was being hugged from behind.

Barry, momentarily startled, jumped, "Whoa! Do you want to give me a heart attack! I'll have to fine you the medical bill if you did."

The blur giggled, "Well sorry! You did amazing out there though!"

Barry had a warm smile as the person let go of her hug and came into everybody's view. May's eyes widened and Paul's blushing face was restored into his stone cold glare. From behind Barry and the girl, a group of six people appeared. There were three guys and three girls. One guy had a head of emerald-green hair.

Paul felt May suddenly shake from behind him. He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close to his body. Looking down, Paul noticed that May had a bit of tears in her eyes.

Barry, unknowing to this, turned his attention to the duo and said, "Well guys, I'd like you meet my girlfriend, Dawn Berlitz."

Dawn turned to smile, but her smile faltered as she saw Paul's glare and a teary-eyed May. From the group, the green-haired male scowled at Paul's close proximity to May.

Paul snorted under his breath, "Troublesome…"

* * *

**And that is that! Before you go on asking, Adrisaurus is an amazing Youtuber who makes a whole bunch of covers for songs from different shows (i.e. Avatar: The Last Airbender/Legend of Korra), games (i.e. Portal, Legend of Zelda), original songs, and more!**

**Go check her out!: user/adrisaurus?feature=g-coll**

**(Edit: Apparently I can't put a link in here .-. Anyways, just type in Youtube, then copy and paste the rest of the link right there and you'll be led to her channel ^.^)**

******And hope you all enjoyed the chapter! Leave a review cause it makes me all happy and I'll see you all later!**

******~PkerKairi**


End file.
